La muerte de una Bestia
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Es sólo una historia más...La Bella y la Bestia.   Sonfic inspirado en la cancion de Porta: la Bella y la Bestia


**Hola! Hoy les traigo mi primer songfic. Es de Goenji y Haruna. Lamento decirles que no tiene feliz. Es de amor y tragedia. Realmente me dieron ganas de escribirlo mientras escuchaba con mis auriculares la canción y, paradójicamente, mi mamá veía una triste noticia en la televisión que trataba sobre el tema central de mi songfic. **

**Basado en la canción: La Bella y La Bestia de Porta.**

**Aclaración: negrita** **= canción**

_Cursiva = narración del pasado._

Normal = narración presente (de la fiesta)

Subrayado = prólogo.

**Debo de aclarar que el songfic me salió algo confuso, porque mezclo el presente (la fiesta) con el pasado (la vida de Goenji y Haruna)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Level-5, excepto Tomomi y Takeshi. **

_\_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_/_

Una niña de unos aproximadamente 15 años muy bonita, rubia de ojos con débiles mechas azules y de ojos celestes, se encuentra cantando en un karaoke de una fiesta que se organizó para celebrar que su equipo –del cual ella es la goleadora estrella– ganó el Torneo Nacional de Futbol de Secundaria. En el mismo salón, se encontraban todos sus compañeros, al igual que su tío y varias personas que ella considera como familia.

– Ya que nuestro entrenador se niega a cantar – gritaba Takeshi – papá, ¡sos un amargado! Vamos a invitar a otra persona a que enfrente este karaoke ¿Quién quiere?

Todos se encuentran reunidos en un gran salón, mientras el capitán-hijo del entrenador-portero del equipo de Raimon está parado en el escenario alentando a la gente a que cante. Mientras tanto, el entrenador - Endo - habla con Kidou muy seriamente con respecto a lo que va a pasar con Tomomi de ahora en más. De repente, la goleadora estrella del equipo - Tomomi - se sube al escenario a cantar finalmente para que Takeshi deje de hablar un buen rato. Además, la canción que le toco la va a ayudar a desahogarse un poco.

**Es sólo una historia más...**

**La Bella y la Bestia**

_La más linda pareja. Eran tan felices, parecían tan enamorados. Era la pareja perfecta._

Kidou queda estupefacto al escuchar la voz de Tomomi cantar, tan parecida a la de ella…

**Ella era bella,**

**Frágil como una rosa,**

**Él era una bestia**

**Esclavo de sus impulsos**

**Único día que les ataron esposas**

**Ya no eran niños,**

**Crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos**

_¿Quién pensaría? La inocente Otanashi Haruna y habilidoso Goenji Shuuya se casaron. Luego del gran infierno que fue el Holy Road, milagrosamente, Endo pudo hacer entrar en razón a Goenji, aunque realmente, se debió a la ayuda de Haruna. El goleador tenía una especial debilidad por Haruna. Desde la secundaria ambos se amaban, aunque ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a declararlo. Aun así, se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Kidou ya había notado los sentimientos de ambos, e insistió para que Goenji le declarara su amor a la linda Haruna, porque ese amor sería muy bien correspondido. Haciendo lo que su amigo le había dicho, Goenji se le declaró a Haruna. Fue un momento de gran felicidad para ambos. Allí empezaron una muy hermosa relación._

Endo rápidamente se está dando cuenta de que Tomomi no eligió esa canción inocentemente. Hay algo que ella sabe que ellos no, lógicamente.

**Todo marchaba bien,**

**Eso parecía en su primera luna de miel**

**Juró serle de por vida fiel**

**Y ella a él,**

**Una historia como otra cualquiera **

**Quién les ve y quién les viera**

_Al tiempo, Goenji le pidió casamiento a Haruna, la cual gustosamente acepto. ¡Qué felicidad se vivió! Todos y cada uno de sus amigos se alegraron por ellos. Su casamiento fue digno de una princesa, Goenji le dio todos los gustos al amor de su vida. Y mucho mejor fue aún su luna de mil, donde Haruna cumplió su gran deseo de ser enteramente solo de Goenji. Ambos se amaban. Kidou estaba muy feliz col el matrimonio de su pequeña hermana._

Takeshi no sabe nada. De hecho, nadie del equipo sabe nada con respecto a la familia de Tomomi. Aparte de eso, el entrenador les tiene muy bien dicho que no se deben meter en la vida de ella. Si supieran su historia, en este momento no la dejarían que siguiese cantando esa canción

**Pero el tiempo pasa**

**Y las relaciones se agotan**

**Se cansan,**

**Ella ni lo nota**

**Porque esta ciega,**

**Ciega de amor**

_Pero poco a poco, Goenji vuelve con sus viejas amistades, aquellas que lo sucumbieron en el infierno del sector-V, lentamente se va metiendo en el alcohol, muy lentamente, tanto como para que ni siquiera él se diese cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Eso empezó a provocar el desgastamiento de la joven pareja. Pero Haruna no lo nota. Ella piensa que Goenji es el mismo del cual se enamoró en la secundaria._

Tomomi tiene una hermosa voz, Kidou realmente sigue impresionado de ella. Tan bonita, tan inocente, pero tiene un horrible pasado, del cual Kidou se siente culpable.

**Pero no aguanta la monotonía**

**Ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía**

**O eso les decía a sus colegas de copas**

_A Goenji ya no le alcanzaba solo con Haruna, quiso empezar a tener placer con otras mujeres. El amor que le daba Haruna no le bastaba. O por lo menos, eso era lo que usaba de justificativo ante sus amigos._

– "**Yo duermo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota**" – es lo que dice un hombre al unísono con Tomomi. ¿Cuándo llegó a la fiesta ese hombre? Nadie lo sabe, porque nadie sabe que él está allí, solo está detrás de una puerta, observando a la niña como canta. Ese hombre, ese hombre no debe estar ahí en este preciso instante, él no debe estar allí.

**Bella estaba ciega**

**Pero no era tonta,**

**Ya dudaba**

**Tantas noches solas**

**Cuantas horas de la madrugada**

_Igualmente, Haruna empezó a sospechar de lo que pasaba en su matrimonio, ella no era tonta. Era muy extraño que Goenji llegara tan tarde tantas noches seguidas. Era casi imposible. ¿Cómo iba ser verdad que se quedaba trabajando si él era jugador de futbol? Muchas veces ni siquiera volvía a dormir a su casa._

Endo está notando que cantar esa canción no le hace muy bien que digamos a Tomomi. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ella sigue cantando? Ella no para de cantar, hay algo que la incentiva a seguir cantando…

**La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,**

**Te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa**

**Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad**

**Pero lo que pasa una vez**

**Siempre ocurre una vez más**

_Un día, Goenji entró en si ¡lo que estaba haciendo estaba realmente mal! Decidió pedir perdón, contar todo y pedir perdón. Era algo que debía hacer si en realidad amaba a Haruna. Ella al escuchar tal verdad, se fue de la casa, un mes fuera, viviendo en lo de Kidou. Igual al mes regresó, decidiendo perdonar a Goenji con la única condición de que no volviese a pasar. Todo era por la beba que venía en camino. Eso hizo que Goenji recapacitara. Pero igual siguió. Apenas tenía algo de tiempo, volvía a sus viejas andanzas._

El hombre que está escuchando detrás de la puerta está empezando a tener los ojos cristalinos. Tomomi cierra los ojos y se dispone a cantar el estribillo sin mirar a nadie, que nadie note lo que siente mientras canta, nadie.

**Este cuento no es eterno**

**Debo salir ponerle un fin**

**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia**

**Debo salir, Quiero vivir, Quiero vivir**

_El cuento en el que Haruna pretendía vivir no era real, ¡Goenji la seguía engañando! Aun con su pequeña hija de un año de por medio. Ese hombre ya no era el mismo de antes._

Kidou percibe la actitud un tanto extraña de Tomomi al cantar el estribillo, algo pasaba, eso era cierto.

**Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más**

**Me duelen las entrañas**

**De tanto sangrar...**

**No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar**

**Este moretón que es mi corazón**

**Ya no sé cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar**

**Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar**

**El peso de estos años me dobla la edad**

**En cada rincón de mi corazón.**

_Haruna volvió a percibir las mentiras de Goenji. No quería, pero muchas veces, se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar. Lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero al ver a su pequeña hija, allí parada, con una sonrisa, Haruna volvía en sí y se decía: mi hija merece una familia._

Kidou se empieza a preocupar, Tomomi mira muy detenidamente una parte del salón, no vaya a ser que él se encontrase en la fiesta ¿Qué quería? ¿Arruinarle la victoria a su hija? Ese hombre no debe estar allí, porque si Kidou lo encuentra, lo mata, sencillamente lo mata.

**Dime que esto no ha pasado**

**Tú dime que el barrio ha olvidado**

**Mañana todo habrá cambiado**

**Y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo**

**Sé que me quieres mi vida**

**Yo sé que no habrá más heridas**

**Mañana será un nuevo día**

**Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo**

_Haruna no quería admitir que su marido le fuese infiel ¿Qué rayos hacia mal para que él la engañase? Mas normalmente, Goenji llegaba tarde ya casi todas las noches. El barrio empezaba a murmurar cosa, cosas malas. En el colegio, molestaban a su pequeña hija con esas cosas malas que pensaba la gente._

Kidou quiere ir y detener el show, pero Endo lo detiene.

– Quiere desahogarse, dejala. Y si él esta acá, mejor. Que reflexione – le dice Endo a su amigo, el cual ya estaba empezando a actuar si pensar.

**Empiezan las discusiones,**

**Parece que a él no le gustan,**

**Se vuelve insensible y agresivo**

**Y a Bella le asusta**

**Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón**

**Y el primer puñetazo,**

**Te conformas con un perdón**

**Y un simple abrazo**

_Cada vez que Goenji llegaba tarde a la casa, era una nueva discusión con Haruna. Un día, sin pensarlo, Goenji se atrevió a levantarle la mano a la madre de su hija. Haruna cayó al suelo desconsolada. Y todo frente a los ojos de su hija de diez años. La pobre sufrió al ver a su papá y a su mamá es esa situación tan mala para todos. Pero Haruna sin pensar n lo que vendría después, lo perdono, Goenji le pidió perdón y ella accedió._

Cada palabra de la canción le está llegando al corazón, tanto a Tomomi como al hombre que está escuchando la canción detrás de la puerta. Kidou también se empieza a entristecer.

**No quieres darle importancia**

**Porque no quieres perderlo**

**Pero sientes impotencia**

**Y a la vez pánico y miedo**

**No puedes creerlo todavía,**

**Después de tantos años**

_Haruna no le quería hacer caso a los golpes de Goenji. Ella no quería perderlo, aún lo amaba. Pero igual se sentía inútil al ver como su hija lloraba al ella ser golpeada por su esposo. Haruna no quería admitir que aquella bestia fuera su esposo, no lo creía. Era casi imposible… una terrible impotencia de no poder hacer nada invadía el corazón de Haruna todas las noches._

Tomomi siente que no puede, pero saca fuerzas de no sé dónde y continua cantando. La gente solo ve un lindo espectáculo, mientras el hombre de atrás de la puerta recuerda su mala vida, la que ya no está, porque se murió junto con ella aquel triste día.

– "**Si te preguntan, di que te has caído en el baño**" – es lo que canta Tomomi al unísono con aquel maldito hombre.

**El silencio no te ayuda,**

**Sé que no sabes que hacer,**

**Sabes que fue la primera**

**Y no será la última vez**

_Cada vez que Haruna y Goenji peleaban, su hija se escapaba de la casa y se iba a cualquier lado, cualquier lado donde no se oyeran los gritos de su familia. Pero no decía nada por miedo ¿Cómo reaccionaría cualquier niña de doce años antes tal situación? Haruna no ayudaba mucho, ella se callaba todo._

Tomomi ya ni canta para los demás, solo para él…

**Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas**

**Pero no te quedes en silencio**

**Si tu marido te pega**

**Porque no le perteneces,**

**Te mereces mucho más**

**Ese cretino tiene autoridad**

**Se la das y él se crece**

**No puedes detenerle,**

**No puedes defenderte,**

**No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte**

_Golpes y más golpes era lo que había en la casa de lo Goenji. Discusiones, llantos, mentiras, caídas, todo mal… todo mal estaba en esa casa. Goenji era un salvaje con Haruna. Ella ya no tenía derecho a nada, era propiedad de él, como si fuese un mueble. Kidou empezó a sospechar de las cosas que pasaban en esa casa; era lógico pensar en eso si todos los días tu sobrina aparece en el colegio con algún golpe y hacia ya dos meses que no veía a su hermana._

Kidou ya puede localizar a aquel mal hombre que se atrevió a ir a la fiesta. La fiesta que era para que su sobrina la pasara bien, no para que sufriese mientras cantara una maldita canción. Encima el estúpido de Endo no lo deja hacer nada. Según él, es para que Tomomi se sacara todo el peso de encima.

**Cada día más normal**

**Pasar del amor al odio,**

**Se convirtió en algo habitual**

**Otro mal episodio**

**Bestia no te quiere**

**Pero quiere que seas suya**

**Para siempre**

_Haruna ya casi no sentía los golpes, parecía que Goenji la odiaba realmente. Igual a la furia de Goenji, las visitas de sus amigos fueron más recurrentes. Kidou la iba a visitar casi todos los días, pero igual Haruna siempre tenía una maldita excusa para todo. Un día, Fubuki fue a visitar a Haruna, él también estaba muy preocupado por ella, después de todo, él siempre la amó, desde que se conocieron en Hokkaido. No importaba si estaba casada con Goenji, él la seguía amando aún. Durante la visita, Goenji llegó de la práctica de futbol y vio a Fubuki en su casa. Goenji actuó normalmente hasta que se fue, acto siguiente se puso a discutir nuevamente con su prisionera pensando que ella lo engañaba._

–''**¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''**– le grita Tomomi a aquel hombre que la había venido a ver. En esa frase se puede escuchar un gran odio, el odio que Tomomi le tiene guardado en el interior de su corazón

**Bella no podía más,**

**El cada día era más bestia**

**Cuando ella quiso hablar**

**Ya era demasiado tarde,**

**Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal**

**'La Bella y la Bestia'**

**Prefiero no contaros el final**

_Enojado por la supuesta infidelidad, Goenji le comienza a pegar fuertemente a su esposa. Él ya no era él, era una maldita bestia. Su hija yacía en un rincón de su cuarto llorando, con miedo al escuchar tantos gritos. Ya harta, decide llamar a su tío Kidou para que la venga a buscar a ella y a su mamá, ya no soportaba eso. De repente, se escuchó un último gran golpe. Luego de eso ya no se escuchó ningún grito proveniente de la planta baja. La jovencita se imaginó lo peor y llamó rápidamente a su tío para que viniese. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, cuando Kidou llegó, Goenji ya había escapado, dejando sin vida a Haruna. La jovencita de doce años quedó en estado de shock al ver a su madre tiraba en la sala._

Tomomi ya no lo puede retener más, las lágrimas comienzan a escaparse, aunque los espectadores de nada se enteran. Pero Kidou si, él conoce muy bien a Tomomi, ya se da cuenta de lo que pasa por la cabeza de aquella pobre niña, pasa toda su vida, su muy dolorosa vida.

**Este cuento no es eterno**

**Debo salir ponerle un fin**

**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia**

**Debo salir Quiero vivir Quiero vivir**

_Policías era lo único que veía la pobre niña en aquella casa. Era algo muy feo. Kidou solo se llevó a la jovencita de la escena, ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para que encima siguiese viendo aquel maldito espectáculo._

Kidou se sale de sus casillas, Endo intenta detenerlo, no quiere que monte un escándalo en el medio de la fiesta. Este es el momento en que Haruna tiene que aparecer y decir: ¡Onii-chan tranquilizate! Pero ella no está para decirlo, y eso es lo que hace que Kidou este saliendo afuera para poder liberar aquel peso, para poder llorar.

**Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás**

**Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad**

**Me has convertido en un triste número más**

**Tu triste corazón fue mi perdición**

**Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás**

**No volveré a tener otra oportunidad**

**Seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local**

**Pero mi dolor será tu prisión**

_Ya luego de un año, el mismo día en que la hija de Haruna comenzó la secundaria, Goenji se atrevió a aparecer ante la casa de Kidou para hablar con su hija, ya que ella se encontraba viviendo allí. Goenji se mostró arrepentido. Triste, más casi sin vida. Pero Kidou lo echó, le dijo que o se iba de la casa sin hablar con su hija o él llamaría a la policía para que lo arrestara de una vez por todas. Kidou realmente tampoco quería creer el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia hubiese matado a su hermana. Pero era verdad, Goenji era un prófugo de la justicia._

Endo se está empezando a preocupar por sus dos amigos, le pide ayuda a Kazemaru para buscarlos, después de todo él también está allí. Mientras tanto, Tomomi sigue cantando esa maldita canción para sacarse todo lo que tiene dentro de su pecho,

**Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias**

**Daría todo porque entiendas**

**Sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento**

**Espero que al menos mi historia**

**No quede sólo en la memoria**

**Y trace una nueva trayectoria,**

**Que no se repita jamás este cuento**

_Con el tiempo, Kidou pensó que su sobrina podría olvidar su trauma, pero era imposible, ella no podía olvidar. Kidou se empezó a sentir culpable de todo, de toda la maldita desgracia que tuvo que pasar su hermana. De ahí en más, Kidou solo se empezó a dedicar por y para su sobrina, ya que él no tenía familia. La empezó a querer como si en realidad fuese su hija. La niña era tan parecida a Haruna y a Goenji a la vez. Pero en el fondo, ella quería que su papá apareciese y le pudiese perdón por todo, pero no todo en este mundo es posible… _

El hombre se va del salón, no quiere seguir escuchando a aquella niña como le echa todas las cosas en la cara. Ya no puede más, al igual que Tomomi, está deshecho. Se va al campo de futbol, donde conoció al amor de su vida, aquel amor al que tanto daño le ocasionó.

**Este cuento no es eterno**

**Debes salir, ponerle un fin**

**Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia**

**Debes salir, vuelve a vivir**

_Poco a poco, la niña se empezó a recuperar. El ver a Kidou como a su propio padre le hizo darse cuenta de las cosas, que no todo el mundo era una basura como Goenji. Cada vez más, la niña empezó a jugar futbol, y para sorpresa de nadie, se convirtió en la jugadora estrella del equipo de futbol de su escuela. Como decía la gente: "siendo hija de Goenji y sobrina de Kidou ¿Qué se puede esperar?". La gente solo decía eso, sin pensar lo que le dolía a la pobre niña escuchar eso. Había momentos, en que ella no quería ser hija de Goenji. Pero qué más daba. Luego de dos años, la pobre niña se enteró de una terrible noticia, mejor dicho, la vivió en carne y hueso, hecho que hizo que la jovencita quisiese ver a su papá, quisiese verlo junta a ella, pero ya no fue posible…_

Tomomi llora, solo una estrofa más, solo una más es la que le queda para poder terminar aquella canción. Pero levanta la cabeza y no está ni su padre ni su tío. ¿Dónde se metieron? Sabiendo el carácter de ambos, ella decide salir del escenario, aunque la música sigue sonando y ella canta para sus adentros. Sus compañeros quedan estupefactos al ver como su n° 10 sale corriendo del escenario y se dirige al campo de futbol de la escuela.

–**Sé más fuerte,**

**Camina hacia adelante,**

**No te rindas,**

**No te quedes en silencio…** – es lo que canta Tomomi para sus adentros. Lo canta con fuerza, aunque nadie la escuche.

Takeshi la sigue, su amiga no está bien, y no la puede dejar así.

Aunque todo en un momento se paraliza, se escucha un disparo. Todos se asustan, pero nadie sale del salón por miedo. Kidou y Tomomi salen corriendo hacia el campo de futbol.

Al ver de dónde y de quien provenía el disparo, Tomomi cayó rendida en el suelo entre grandes sollozos.

– Papi, papito, no por favor, no me hagas esto, papi, yo te quiero, por más de todo lo que pasó, yo te quiero porque sé que todo el mundo se equivoca, te perdono si quieres pero no hagas esto, no te vayas, no me quiero quedar sola. Sé que vos amabas a mamá y que fue todo un terrible accidente. Vos no la quisiste matar, por favor no te vayas… –grita la pobre Tomomi.

– Hija, mírate, ya quince años… y yo me perdí todos los años de tu vida. Soy un desgraciado, no me perdones, porque no lo merezco. Quedate con tu tío Kidou, él si es buena persona. Yo en cambio, por un par de mujeres y por unas copas te perdí a vos y a tu mamá. Soy una basura, déjame morir… por favor. – le decía el hombre a Tomomi.

Era una terrible escena, ver a un hombre morir, no es algo que alguien quisiese ver en una fiesta. Endo, Kazemaru y Kidou están estupefactos ante la escena. Pero Kidou reacciona y se da cuenta de que su sobrina era la estaba allí.

– ¡Goenji, cierra tu maldita boca, nadie merece morir! – le grita su viejo capitán.

– Yo si… – declara Goenji.

– ¡Que te calles! – le ordena Kidou tratando de levantarlo del suelo.

– ¡Papá! Cállate y deja esa maldita pistola, el tío y el entrenador te van a llevar a un hospital y te vas a recuperar ¿no es verdad Kazemaru? – intenta consolarse Tomomi.

– Déjenme, ¡Que se vayan les digo! Merezco morir solo. Yo no merezco compasión…

– ¡Que no! – insistían todos.

– ¡Pendeja! Que te vayas, ¡Ahora! – le grita Goenji fingiendo un enojo. Lo último que quiere es que su hija lo vea morir. – Váyanse ¡todos! – les vuelve a gritar tomando la pistola y apuntado a Tomomi.

Por prudencia, y aunque no quisieran, Kidou levanta a Tomomi del suelo como puede y se la lleva, aunque la joven no quiere. Todos se están yendo, dejando a Goenji solo con su dolor. Mientras entran al salón, todos escuchan otro fuerte disparo. Tomomi grita y Kidou la abraza. Ya todos saben lo que pasa allá fuera… La muerte de una bestia…

_\_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_/_

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no creo que a nadie le guste imaginarse a Haruna y a Goenji muertos. Solo lo escribí, porque, por lo menos en mi país, es un gran problema la violencia de género. Todas las mujeres merecemos ser bien tratadas. Les juro que casi me largo a llorar yo misma mientras releía lo que había escrito. Por favor, manden un review con su opinión.**

**GraX por leer.**

**Sayo!**


End file.
